To heal thy heart
by EndlessDreamer60
Summary: After an argument with Ranma, Akane runs into an alley and gets raped. Ranma decides to be the one to heal her heart, and so does other suitors. M for mature because there might be a lemon


Hello! And welcome to my very first Ranma fanfic. I love writing stories and I thought about this particualr one for my fav anime Ranma 1/2. Being that this is my very first Ranma story I deeply apologize for any OC characters.Please leave me a review, saying what I would need to do to make the character more in place or for anything else that invloves the story.

Sincerely,

EndlessDreamer60

Chapter One

" I don't like tomboys like you anyway Akane!" said Ranma.

" Well who said I like jerks like you anyway?" screamed Akane.

" God forbid the day I get married to you. Your so uncute and a horrible cook. What kind of guy out if his right mind would want to marry you?" Ranma stopped in his tracks; he looked down at Akane and saw anger in her face.

Ranma got ready for the beating but it never came.

" Well I'm sorry I can't be as cute as Shampoo or as great a cook as Ukyo. Why don't you go and marry one of them" Akane's bangs hid her eyes from Ranma's view, but not her trail of tears from her cheeks.

" A-A-Akane..I didn't mean it that way..I mean..Akane!!" too late she was already running down the street and then into an alley.

Ranma scratched the back of his head and continued to walk back to the tendo dojo.Now he did care for Akane and he really didnt mean what he said, it was jsut in the heat of the moment but, he also knew Akane's strength and he really didnt want to sleep with uncomfortable bumps on his head.

" I'll make it up to her when she gets home".

Akane had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that she needed to get away from Ranma.Finally her legs gave out and she fell on her knees to the floor.The impact on her bare knees hitting the rough concrete didn't bother her at all, the heartache and pain from Ranma's words hurt way more.Akane looked around and realized that she was in a dead end alley.

A large figure shadowed over her.

" Aww. What's the matter with you little one?" Akane looked up and saw a cloaked figure dressed in a black trench coat with a hoddie covering his face.

Akane got up with her school bag in hand " Well sir if you can excuse me I must get going" the man blocked her way

" And where are you going so fast"

" Home" he blocked her path.

Akane swung her book bag at him but the man jumped out of the way.

" Where did he go?"

" Right here" Akane screamed for help, but none came.

Soon darkness took over.

Blank.

Nighttime.

Ranma was in the dojo training some moves with his father, in his panda form, when Mr. Tendo came in.

" Ranma have you seen Akane?" Ranma stopped flipping around and looked at him.

" No, I haven't seen her since this afternoon" Kasumi walked in the dojo, tears streaming down her cheeks.

" I called the police, they haven't found any signs of Akane yet" Kasumi started to get hysterical, if her father wasn't holding her she probably would've collapsed to the wooden floor.

He rubbed her back and whispered to her.

Ranma headed for the door way and left to go find Akane.

" Oh daddy will Ranma find Akane?"

" Yes Sumi, he will, have faith in the both of them" Mr. Tendo looked out he doorway, it started to pour.

'Please find her safe and sound Ranma' thought Mr. Tendo.

The rain was pouring down hard, even though Ranma had changed into his girl form he didn't care, his top priority was to find Akane, bring her home, scold her for staying out this late, then apologize for what he had said earlier.

She jumped from rooftop to rooftop yelling out Akane's name.

" Akane!" she yelled " Akane where are you!" she looked down and saw the Cat Café.

Ranma went inside.

" Sorry we're closed now" said great-grandmother, she turned around and smiled.

" Oh, son-in-law you have changed into a girl now"

" Great-grandmother who is here now?" Shampoo's eyes lighted up when she saw who it was " airen(husband) you come to Shampoo?"

" Listen you too, I have to make this quick so just give me a straight answer" both nodded " have you seen Akane" she asked slowly.

Shampoo and Cologne looked at each other.

" No Ranma, why what is matter?" too late, Ranma had left the building.

" Okay maybe she's at Ukyo's place" Ranma went to Ukyo's restaurant and asked the same question. She replied with the same answer.

Next Ranma tried Ryoga's house. No answer.

" They probably are all lost somewhere," thought Ranma.

Ranma continued his search on the rooftops, yelling Akane's name again.

Ranma lost his footing and screamed, she fell down the roof, Ranma flipped and landed on his two feet. Ranma looked around a tossed garbage can and saw an arm.

Ranma gulped hard 'Please not Akane. Please not Akane" he kept chanting in his head.

Ranma reached the garbage cans and looked behind them.

"Akane-e-e!!".

Kasumi sat on a chair looking at her fidgeting hands.

Nabiki sat next to her elder sister and patted her back trying to cheer her up.

Mr. Tendo was on the phone with the police giving descriptions of his missing daughter, and Mr. Saotome was sitting outside looking into the sky.

The hinge of a door opening vibrated throughout the house.

The sound of a slamming door came next.

Soft slow footsteps were heard coming to the living room.

" Akane!" screamed Kasumi, more tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed into Nabiki's shirt.

Mr. Tendo dropped the phone, his mouth open with tears also streaming down his cheeks.

Mr. Saotome came in and just stared in complete shock.

No one was ever prepared to see such a sight.

Akane.

Dark black and blue bruises on her face, neck and arms.

Her bottom lip held a nasty cut.

Most of her school uniform was ripped and damaged, mainly near her chest area.

A trail of blood was stained on her legs.

Ranma is in his girl form, soaking wet. It was hard to make out if she was crying or just the rain, however her puffy eyes was evidence enough of her tears.

Mr. Tendo walked up to Ranma and took Akane into his arms.

" I-I'm going to put her to bed" he said in a low voice.

Ranma nodded his head in agreement and walked off to the dojo.

Mr. Saotome went back to the backyard porch and sat down looking at the rain pouring.

Kasumi stopped her tears and looked at Nabiki.

" Kasumi, Big sister, we both have to be strong now for Akane. Just like when we were all there when mother passed away we're going to be for each other again" Kasumi stood up, she wiped her face with a tissue and put on a smile.

" You're right Kasumi, we need to be here for Akane, she need us now more than anything. Come now let's go and clean her up".

Ranma punched and kicked screaming and punching away his anger.

" Ranma" she turned around and looked, Mr. Saotome was standing at the doorway. He walked in and closed the door behind him staring and Ranma the whole time.

Mr. Saotome sat Indian style on the floor and put a kettle of hot water in front of him.

Ranma sat in front of his father and poured the hot water over his body.

" Ranma, son.." started Mr. Saotome " you have to be here for Akane now more than ever. I know you both like to fight a lot but please for her sake just cut the violence down for a while, okay?" Ranma had his head down the entire time " Ranma? Did you hear me?"

" It's all my fault"

" What?"

" Me and Akane had an argument" a pause " then she ran off in a different direction" a pause " I thought that she would either be back by the time I got home..or a little later" a pause " I knew I should've followed her but.."

" Ranma..it's not your fault son"

" Yes it is! If I hadn't let her walk by herself then none of this would've happened to her" Ranma jumped up and started to kick and punch the dummy again.

" Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Ranma punched straight through the wood breaking it in half and hurting his knuckles making it bleed.

He let the tears flow out of his eyes.

Mr. Saotome walked over to his son and stood over him.

" Ranma you have to be strong. Be strong for Akane and yourself my son" Ranma stood up and wiped his eyes with his arm. He looked at his father " Alright. No more crying"

" good son. Now lets go and get some sleep" Ranma nodded in agreement, both walked out the dojo and to their bedrooms.

Everyone in the Tendo household was asleep.

The next morning Kasumi woke up real early to make Akane's favorite breakfast.

Nabiki had bought Akane a new school uniform, with her own money.

Both sisters were in the kitchen, both silent not saying a word.

"Gee I wonder where dad is now?" asked Kasumi while putting breakfast on the table.

" I don't know, probably still sleeping".

Upstairs Akane was tossing and turning in her bed mumbling incoherent words.

Suddenly the top half of her body shot up. She felt a sudden pain from her vagina.

She cupped it gently and felt even more pain than before.

She sucked through her teeth and opened her eyes. Her legs scared cuts and bruises. She looked at her wrists, both held a darkening bruise around them. Her arms had long red cuts.

Realizing that her nightmare was nothing more than a horrible memory she cried.

" Akane?" said her father. He sighed as he saw that she was crying.

He slowly walked over to her and placed a hand upon her shoulder. Her first reaction was to scream, and then she balled her self in the corner. Her eyes closed, she shook violently.

He walked towards her and embraced her small shaking form.

" Daughter, Akane, it's me your father, Soun".

" Daddy"

Ranma entered the room and asked what happened.

" Ranma, can you get Kasumi for me" he wasn't really paying attention to him, Ranma was really looking at Akane. He's never seen her so vulnerable before. He felt the need to go and comfort her but he didn't exactly know how.

" Did you hear me Ranma"

" S-sorry. What?"

" Tell Kasumi to come to here please"

"Okay" he walked down stairs and delivered the message to Kasumi.

She quickly went up to her younger sister's room.

Kasumi stopped near Akane's door and breathed deeply.

'I must be strong for my little sister now. No tears.' With a genuine small smile on her face she stepped into the room.

" Yes father?"

" Kasumi, I need you to bathe and dress Akane"

" Yes father" Soun let go of Akane and gave her a kiss on her forehead, he passed by Kasumi and smiled at her, gone.

" Okay little sister. Shall we get started on your bath now?" Akane looked up at her and nodded her head once. While Akane was getting up from the bed Kasumi got her little sister's robe from the closet and wrapped it around her.

" Come now, let's go down stairs" however she noticed that Akane's face was wincing form the pain.

" Umm..Akane would you like to do this later?" she shook her head. Finally standing up her knees were shaking and then she collapsed on to the floor. Kasumi ran to her little sisters aid. She put her hand behind Akane's back and helped her sit up. Kasumi put the robe on Akane and called for Ranma.

Ranma came running to Akane's room.

"Yes Kasumi?"

" Would you carry Akane to the bathroom for me? Let me head out first so that I may run a hot bath for her" Ranma nodded his head. He walked toward Akane and put his hand on her back and one under her knees while Kasumi hurried to the bathroom.

When Akane felt the hands of a big rough hand on her legs she started to shake violently and little wincing noises escaped from her mouth.

Ranma looked at her and put her face next to his neck.

" Akane. Akane it's me….Ranma. It's okay. I wont hurt you" Akane calmed down

" Akane I have to take you downstairs so that Kasumi can take you a bath okay?" Akane slightly nodded her head and put her arms around his neck.

He arose gently, making sure she was secure in his arms he walked out the room, down that stairs, and through the open doorway. Once he saw Kasumi he shook Akane gently.

" Akane wake up, were here" Akane removed her arms from his neck. Ranma gently eased her off his arms, her feet on the cold floor. The pain came back. Kasumi walked up to Akane and held her next to her chest.

" Thank you Ranma. Oh can you do me one last favor I'm sorry to bother you"

" Its okay. What is it?"

" Will you tell Nabiki to ready some clothes for Akane?"

" Uh-Huh" Ranma ran back to the kitchen. Once she spotted Nabiki he told her what Kasumi had told him. Nabiki nodded her head and went upstairs to her younger sister's room. Ranma sighed and sat down on the cushion, he put his head on his hands.

Mr. Tendo came in and looked at Ranma. He sat down next to him.

" What is wrong Ranma?"

" Nothing Mr. Tendo"

" Ranma, I'm very proud of you" Ranma picked up his head and looked at Soun in bewilderment.

" What?"

"You're handling this very well. As well as Kasumi and Nabiki. Even better than me" Soun looked down at the table and shrugged his shoulders.

" Thank you Mr. Tendo"

" Your welcome" Soun got up and went about his way.

Ranma stood up and headed for the dojo. He placed the dummy in the middle of the room and attacked it viciously.

Once he turned the poor dummy into nothing but pieces he swept it, grabbed the duster and swept it to the board, and he threw it out in the trash.

During his training he came to a conclusion.

He would stop mopping and be the strong man for Akane.


End file.
